This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel having a mechanism for preventing reverse rotation during use of the reel.
Examples of a conventional reverse rotation preventing mechanism of this type have been disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 21665/1984 and Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 25574/1982 (the term "OPI" as used herein means "an unexamined published application").
In the mechanism disclosed in the first of the above applications, an operating ring has a protrusion for depressing a reverse-rotation-preventing gear and a protrusion adapted to abut against a change-over shaft. A close dimensional relation between the two protrusions is essential, and if the protrusions do not have the required dimensional accuracy, then the mechanism is liable to operate erroneously. That is, the mechanism must be manufactured with high dimensional accuracy.
In the mechanism of the second, its master gear shaft has a collar with a groove, and one end of a spring is fitted in the groove with the other end abutted against a locking pawl. Therefore, when the second mechanism is used for a long time, the groove of the collar becomes worn and obstructs the smooth operation of the spring.
In both of the above reverse rotation preventing mechanisms, an elastic force is applied to a reverse-rotation-preventing pawl to cause the latter to engage a ratchet. Therefore, when the reel handle is turned in the forward direction, the reverse-rotation-preventing pawl must be turned against the elastic force. For this purpose, the force of an operating ring or spring holding the master gear shaft must be set high. However, if the force is high, there is considerable resistance to the forward rotation of the handle; that is, the handle cannot be turned smoothly, and the parts are easily worn, thus adversely affecting the reliability and durability of the mechanism.